1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates an input device, and more particularly to an input device equipped with a base carrier, having image sensors configured therein, for docking a portable electrical communication device.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of technology, as having the features of simple operation and convenient to carry, tablet PCs or smart phones has gradually replace the general notebook computers, which has become portable electronic products for users.
Tablet PCs or smart phones usually does not have a keyword input module, and use touch screen as basic input device. The touch screen allows the user to operation the system through a stylus or digital pen. The majority of the tablet PCs or smart phones support fingers operation to controlling, writing or zooming screen or patterns.
In addition to the stylus, the user can also operation the system though the built-in handwriting recognition, virtual keyboard on the screen, voice recognition or a real keyboard operation.
However, the typing speed for the virtual keyboards of tablet PCs or smart phones can not completely compete with the traditional keyboard. The touch screen input interface is not appropriate for long time operation. Therefore, many users still use the traditional keyboard as the input interface. Thus, an external input device for tablet PCs or smart phones is developed for the user to rapidly input text or instructions.